


Royal Duties

by midnightninja14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Noctis Week 2017, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 23:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11908140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightninja14/pseuds/midnightninja14
Summary: A day in the life of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, who tries to be the best prince he can be.





	Royal Duties

**Author's Note:**

> For Noctis Week - Day 2: Royal Duties
> 
> my boy, my darling prince, he's so good and I love him and so does everyone else, bye
> 
> also I hate titles, I couldn't think of anything better LOL

“Your Highness!” Noctis turned towards the voice calling his name, his hand falling away from the tie he was  _this close_  to pulling loose. Beside him, Ignis arched a brow, his disapproval for the action Noct almost took very clear. An aide was walking towards them, holding a large folder in her hands, so the two of them stopped just outside of the conference room they had been exiting. She bowed as she got closer, presenting the envelope to him. “Forgive me, Your Highness, for interrupting you.”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Noctis took the envelope, flipping it over and searching for a name. “And this is for me?”

“Yes, Your Highness. Councilwoman Corona asked that I collect refugee reports to give to you. I’ve gathered the most recent reports that we had in the Office of Immigration Affairs and included graphs indicating percentage increases of the population as she requested. Will you be needing any other data?”

“No, but thank you. Can you give her my thanks too?” Noctis smiled at the woman, and she mirrored the expression, bowing again politely.

“Of course, Your Highness. If you’ll excuse me.”

Ignis turned to Noct after the woman has disappeared around the corner, eyeing the folder inquisitively. “Reports? Will you need me to look them over for anything?”

“Nah, it’s okay, I can handle it.” Noct shrugged, handing Ignis the folder. “Councilwoman Corona and I were talking about the refugees before and I wanted to see these reports before the next conference. They’re supposed to have information about the living situation of refugees coming into the kingdom, and also have the numbers to show how the amount of immigrants coming to the city has increased.”

“Ah, that’s right, you expressed interest in that. You wished to think of solutions to fix the living situations, correct?”

“Yeah, one of the Glaives showed me around the Galahdian district where most refugees end up, and I saw a lot of abandoned buildings that could probably be repurposed into actual shelters. I just needed this information to help support my argument and hopefully convince the council and Dad to do it.” Noctis slipped his phone from his pocket, checking the time before putting it back. “Anyway, I gotta run to train with Gladio. Mind putting that folder in my room for me?”

“Not a problem. You wouldn’t prefer I take it to your apartment though?”  

Noctis fought back a yawn, rolling his shoulders as they started walking down the hall. “Hmm… that might be better actually. After training, Dad and I are having lunch together and we’ll probably talk about the charity ball happening in a few weeks. Then I have the meeting about the ball and there’s the hospital opening this afternoon I have to go to. I’ll look through it when I get back to my apartment tonight.” 

Ignis stopped, staring at him with something unreadable in his eyes, causing Noctis to freeze and stare at him questioningly. “What is it, Specs?”

“No, merely…” Ignis smiled, his eyes a little fond. “You are doing well with your duties, Noct. It makes me proud to see.”

“Oh.” Noct looked a little embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand. “Well… I _am_  the prince. I had to do it sometime, and besides, the more I do, the less Dad’ll have to worry about.”

“I’m certain His Majesty appreciates it and is incredibly proud of how you’re doing, Highness.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct said with a flippant wave of his hand, but he had a small smile on his face. “...Thanks, Iggy. Anyway, I’m gonna go before Gladio gives me shit for being late. You should go eat something and probably take some medicine for your headache; you always squeeze the bridge of your nose when your head’s bugging you.”

Ignis looked surprised for a moment, but then he let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head. “I suppose I’ve been found out, then.”

“Saw you do it when the meeting ended.” Noctis grinned, beginning to walk towards the training grounds, calling out over his shoulder. “Take a break and go eat, Ignis! Prince’s orders!”

“As you wish, Your Highness,” Ignis couldn’t hide his smile, watching as his Prince walked away before he went about his own business. He supposed he could take a moment to acquire some food as Noctis had “commanded”.

* * *

Noctis let out a tired sigh as he closed the front door to his apartment behind him, leaning back against the door for a moment as his eyelids fell shut. Gods, it had been a busy day. How on earth did his father manage to do this every day? Would Noct be able to do the same, as well as Regis did?

Noct finally undid his tie, breathing deeply as the fabric loosened around his neck. His body still faintly ached from his training earlier, though the hot shower he had taken in the locker room afterward had helped to soothe his strained muscles a bit. Despite the way his body ached though, the training session earlier had gone very well, and even Gladio had been impressed.

_(“You’re doing well, Noct.” Gladio grinned, slapping Noct’s shoulder with a hand, the both of them breathing heavily after their intense training session. “You even landed some hits on me, and your warps are a lot smoother now than they used to be. Nice job, kid. The King’ll be happy to hear about your progress.”_

_“Thanks, Gladio.” Noctis stumbled a bit from the power behind Gladio’s hand, but he smirked nonetheless. “Tell Dad I totally kicked your ass.”_

_“Ha! Maybe in your dreams you did, Princess.”)_

Kicking off his shoes, he walked into his apartment, idly checking the time as he walked past the kitchen. Ignis would be stopping by soon to make dinner and Gladio and Prompto would be joining them; Noct noted the folder of reports on the dining room table that he still had to read, frowning. He could probably change and hopefully finish looking through the folder before Ignis arrived.

Moving into his room, he changed out of his pinstriped suit and put on a more comfortable outfit consisting of a simple black tee and some sweatpants. As he changed, he thought over the rest of the day, recalling the lunch with his father after training.

( _“I’ve heard nothing but good things about all your recent undertakings, my son.” Regis smiled to Noctis across the table, taking a break from eating for a moment. “The council is impressed by your input in meetings, and many of the other lords and ladies have had nothing but praises about you.”_

_“Ah… thanks, Dad.” Noctis blushed a little, feeling shy under his father’s warm gaze. “Well, hopefully that means the council won’t immediately shoot me down when I bring up increasing funds to help the refugees.”_

_“Noct, I’m certain they will listen intently to what you have to say. You are, after all, their Prince. To not consider your words properly would be an offense, and one I won’t allow.” Regis looked stern all of a sudden, as though imagining the situation happening and_ not _being happy with it. Shaking head, he met Noct’s eyes again, his expression clear of any displeasure. “I agree with your opinion that the refugees should receive more aid so that they may live comfortably in our kingdom. The pictures that your friend Prompto took are of excellent quality so they will serve you will as evidence of the living situations of the immigrants and will hopefully turn the council’s views in your favor.”_

_“That’s… good to hear.” Noctis let out a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing, though he was still careful to not allow his hopes to get up too much._

_“Besides, I can always command that they listen to you, my boy. I am, after all, the King.” Regis winked at Noct, who huffed in amusement._

_“I’m pretty sure that’s an abuse of power, Dad.”_

_“You say it’s an abuse of power, I say it’s an adequate use of it. What good is being King if I can’t use my power to order people to listen to my intelligent son’s ideas?”_

_Noctis snorted at that. “Next, you’ll order the people attending the charity ball to donate money for the hospitals in the city.”_

_“And why not? It’s for a good cause, plus it’s an event that my son is helping to organize. It would be remiss of me_ not _to support you.”_

_“Oh my gods.”_

_They both ended up laughing then, enjoying this brief moment together before their duties would separate them again. Regis looked back to Noctis, his hazel eyes incredibly fond. “In all honesty, Noct, I’m very proud of how you’ve been handling your duties. I couldn’t have asked for a better son.”_

_Noct blinked in surprise, before he averted his eyes, his chest feeling impossibly warm at the sweet praise. “...Thanks. I got pretty lucky in the dad department too.”_ )

Afterwards, his meeting and the following opening ceremony for the new hospital had gone off without a hitch, and Noct was sure that pictures of the event would be all over the papers tomorrow morning. Moving back to his dining table, he collapsed into a chair with a long exhale, rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. Stretching his arms over his head, he settled into the chair properly, opening the folder as a yawn escaped him.

Gods, he was tired. He wanted to nap, but he had to organize the important data from these reports in order to have a strong argument for tomorrow’s meeting. Letting out another sigh, he started reading through the papers, noting relevant data on a separate piece of paper. As the minutes ticked by, he could feel his eyelids beginning to droop, his writing getting sloppier until it slowed to a stop.

....It’d be fine if he closed his eyes for a minute, right?

* * *

When Ignis entered Noct’s apartment alongside Gladio and Prompto who he had run into in the hallway, he found his Prince slumped over the dining room table, reports scattered in front of him. His head was pillowed on his arm and his face was slack and peaceful in sleep.

“Oh dear.” Ignis couldn’t help but smile at the sight, quietly walking over to the couch and picking up the throw blanket, moving back to Noct and carefully placing it around his shoulders.

Prompto grinned, quickly snapping a photo with his camera. “Well, glad I brought this with me today!”

“When do you not have that thing with you?” Gladio snorted, before leaning down to peer at Noct’s face. “Looks like Prince Charmless is out cold, huh?”

“He _has_  been working very hard as of late.” Ignis nodded towards the reports that Noctis had apparently fallen asleep on.

“Oh yeah, those are about the refugee thing he’s working on, right?” Prompto held up his camera. “He wanted to look over the pictures I took again too before we got them printed. He's been really focused on it, it's pretty cool of him, honestly. ...And he also offered to help me with my math homework.”

Gladio shook his head in exasperation, but there was something both fond and proud in his eyes. “Maybe His Highness bit off more than he could chew? Guess we should let him nap for a bit. I could probably help you out with your homework, Blondie. Iris struggles with math too and I usually help her with it.”

“Appreciate it!” Prompto grinned, quietly settling down at the table away from Noct, careful not to disturb the sleeping prince.

“While you two do that, I’ll get started on dinner and perhaps afterwards I can help summarize the reports for Noct.” Ignis moved closer to Noct, running his fingers comfortingly through the dark locks as he had done often when they were kids. “Honestly, you should lean on us a bit more, Highness.”

Ignis went to the kitchen while Gladio and Prompto got to work, but not before snapping a quick picture of Noctis on his phone and sending it to King Regis, who responded with a rather hilarious string of emojis that Ignis supposed expressed the king’s delight. The apartment was kept quiet save for the soft murmuring of Gladio and Prompto’s voices, and the noise as Ignis worked in the kitchen.

Noctis slumbered peacefully, a small smile curling along his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://midnightninja14.tumblr.com) here!


End file.
